Bullets, CPR, and Origami
by Eco Black Bird
Summary: So much can happen when riding to the castle. How about Rosy getting the rid of the effects of the Ring of Acorns and going older, Scourge getting CPR from his worst enemy, and sparks flying from an unlikely couple? Hold on for the adventure people.
1. Older

**I know that I've so far only posted Sonamy stories so I decided I'd do something: Scorosy! Anyway, here's the story, 'cause you people have no stories on Rosy and Scourge, okay. And I'm going let my OC Ashley do the disclaimer(even though she isn't in this story):**

**Ashley: the author of this story does not own any of the Archie(SEGA?) characters in this fic or any of the song lyrics they put in here and I also wish that the author of this fic would give me back my license to kill 'cause Maria is back in hedgehog form.**

**A/N: Okay, okay, that's enough! Onto the story:**

* * *

Bullets, CPR, and Origami

Rosy sat in the back seat of the black SUV, staring out the window. It just wasn't fair. Why did that have to happen?

Scourge was driving the SUV towards the castle. He glanced back at Rosy, who had her arms crossed. Scourge sighed and looked back at the road. "I hope you learned something," Scourge told her.

"Oh sure, I did. How about, I learned that when I have a chance to kill you I should take it. Or maybe it's that I should really get to know the castle better. Or maybe it was that you shouldn't have gotten me into psychiatric help, because you'll be sorry," Rosy said, staring out the window.

Scourge said nothing.

Rosy was focusing on a tree out there. What was with that bird? It was so big and was pointing something at them. It looked round and shiny and it looked like a…

Out of nowhere, there were two loud shots, both hitting the engine. "What the ****?" Scourge screamed. The car went out of control and was thrown to the side of the road. Scourge got out to see the damage that the bullets inflicted. Rosy looked out the window again and then it hit her. The "bird" was an old Suppression Squad member and they were holding a gun.

Rosy stared out her window, which looked into a clearing in the forest. She saw nothing and slide to the other side of the car. On this side was a large pond that Rosy enjoyed going to when she needed to think. Nothing but a few of the fish swimming in the water, which reflected the 4:00 sun.

But if who she thought was after them, then Rosy was seriously concerned. To get to the castle, they also had to cross a bridge which went over the pond and then had to through some more forest.

Scourge got back into the car and said, "If that was one of your little friends, then call them off."

"Actually, it was one of _your_ little friends," Rosy muttered.

Scourge pulled the SUV off of the side of the country road and began to drive towards the castle again. Once they got on the bridge, though, two more shots were fired and both hit the wheels of the car. "I said, call your **** friend off!" Scourge shouted to Rosy. "It's one of your friends!" Rosy yelled back.

The SUV hit the guard rail with enough force to break the rail. The SUV flew over the railing and hit the water. Scourge's head was thrown forward and hit the steering wheel, knocking him unconscious. Rosy on the other hand though, was thrown into Scourge's seat and not knocked unconscious but ended up with a bit of a headache.

The SUV landed onto the bottom of the pond, causing a bit of sand to float up around them. Rosy's heart was pounding now, trying to think. She had to get out, she had to save herself. She could leave Scourge, but then again, the fish in the pond wouldn't be very happy about having a rotting body in their pond. Rosy sighed and couldn't believe she was going to save his life.

Rosy moved over to the door and tried open the door. She was unable to. It must have been the pressure. The air was running out in the car. Rosy looked up and saw that there was a sun roof. The anti hedgehog reached up and grabbed the handle, pulling it back. Water gushed into car and Rosy had barely anytime to grab Scourge.

The car filled and Rosy wrapped Scourge's arms around her neck. Rosy then began to swim out into the pond. Scourge was too heavy for her 11 year old arms. Rosy tried to swim up but they were 45 feet underwater. She was getting faint, it was almost impossible to get to the surface. White lights were beginning to dance in front of her vision. Her lungs burned for air.

Just when everything seemed impossible, when she was going to die, the impossible happened. A bright light flashed from Rosy's chest. She could feel strength coming to her, renewing her. Rosy burst to the surface, gasping for air. She looked for a place to get on shore, knowing that the person who shot at them would still be waiting. Rosy looked around and saw that there was area where the shore went straight into the woods.

Rosy swam across the pond, keeping low, so as not to allow the person who shoot at them to see her and Scourge. Rosy pulled Scourge onto the shore, pulling his unconscious body a few feet away from the pond. Rosy dropped Scourge and sat down next to him, pulling her shoes off, mainly because her feet hurt a lot.

Rosy checked Scourge's pulse to find that it was thin and he wasn't breathing. Only she didn't want to kill Scourge like before, now she wanted to save his life. Rosy put both her hands over his heart and began to press. _1...2...3...4...5, _Rosy thought, pressing his chest. Rosy heisted, knowing what she had to do next. Rosy pulled open his mouth gently. _I can't believe I'm doing this, _Rosy thought. She pressed her mouth against his and blew into his mouth, trying to get him to breath. Rosy repeated this processes of CPR and after three minutes of it, he came to.

Scourge coughed up water, spitting it out. Scourge opened his eyes, meeting Rosy's eyes. Scourge Smiled and said, "Hey cutie, what's your name?" Rosy gave him a shocked and disgusted expression. "You know who I am!" Rosy shouted at him. Scourge looked confused, trying to remember, then said, "Rosy? How the heck did you get to be older and turn red violet?" Rosy was about to say something when she glanced at her arm, which was red violet.

Rosy stood up, shocked, and looked at herself. She was completely red violet and taller. Her clothes had ripped to where her shirt looked like a crop top and her skirt barely covered her butt. Her shoes didn't fit her feet and she now had a bust. And, to add to all of that, her spines had grown. Scourge got up and walked over to her, reveling that Rosy was now only an inch shorter than him. "Jeez, you must be as old as me now. Do still want to kill me?" Scourge asked. Rosy shook her head. "No, now I don't want to kill you. Can I stop going to those psychiatric meetings?"

Scourge nodded. "BTW, it was on of the Suppression Squad members that attacked us. I saw them while you were taking your little nap. Now lets get to the castle, 'cause I don't want to be stuck in these clothes any longer," Rosy said and began to walk towards the direction of the castle.

"What about the car?" Scourge asked as he ran after the now older girl. "It's in the bottom of the pond, buster. We'll have to pull it out tomorrow," Rosy shouted back at him. Scourge followed the girl, she knew what she was doing. But he couldn't help but notice how extremely hot she was. Now that she was older, she was hot. Everything about her seemed perfect. Scourge was in a daydream so when Rosy stopped suddenly, Scourge rammed into her.

"Sorry," Scourge told her.

"Just get off me," Rosy said, pushing him up. Scourge saw that they were at the castle already. He was about to walk forward when he saw that there were five of Miles robots standing in front of the castle doors. "Dang it, I had a .45 in the back of SUV," Scourge said. "I got it," Rosy said, holding out her hand. Her Piko Piko Hammer appeared in her hand. Rosy jumped onto a log that in front of them and ran out into the open.

The robots spotted her and opened fire. Rosy dodged the bullets easily and jumped up, smashing a robot with her hammer. Rosy jumped onto another robot and waved to one of the other robots. The robot she waved to opened fire and shot out the robot Rosy sitting on. Rosy jumped up and smashed the robot she waved to. Rosy jumped to the ground and twirled her hammer around her as she spun like a ballerina, smashing two more robots. Rosy looked over at the last robot, smirking. The robot opened fire at her and Rosy tossed her hammer at the robot, which got smashed.

Rosy fell to the ground, clutching her arm. "That was amazing! Where did you learn?" Scourge asked, coming towards her. Scourge saw her arm and sat down next to her, saying, "What's wrong?" Rosy removed her hand, reveling a bullet wound. The bullet had not hit her arm, but had grazed, yet that had still caused some damage. "Guess I'm getting clumsy. I thought I was smaller than I really am," Rosy said, pressing down on her arm again. "Anything I can do?" Scourge asked. Rosy nodded, pulled one of her gloves off and handed it to scourge, saying, "Tie this around the wound, nice and tight."

Scourge took the glove and tied it tightly around her wound. Rosy watched as he tied it onto her arm. When the glove was tied onto her arm, Rosy got up and picked up her hammer. "Time to go get our castle back," Rosy said, walking towards the door.

For 2 seconds, the only thing Scourge could think about was how Rosy said "our castle" and not "your castle." Scourge snapped out of his thoughts and punched the security code into the keyboard. The door opened and Scourge looked at Rosy, who looked at Scourge. Both anti hedgehogs then turned towards the door and walked in.

* * *

**I just had to turn Rosy older. Ya know, for the heck of it. Anyway, I'll have the next chapter up and might have to change the rating. Rosy is still sort of Rosy.**

**R&R please.**


	2. Werehog and Origami

**Next chapter of my Scorosy story. Review, dang it! I will get the Tails Doll after you if you don't(the Tails Doll and I dated in 7****th**** grade(not really)). Anyway, I had to change the rating, 'cause it's going get actiony REALLY fast. I had bullets and CPR in the last chapter, and I will I have more bullets and origami in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not taking risks, so I'll do the disclaimer. I don't own any of the Archie (SEGA?) characters or any of the song lyrics in here.**

**

* * *

**

Scourge and Rosy walked down the empty hallway, silent. The only sound was the sound of Scourge's shoes hitting the carpet.

The hallway was decorated with shields, armor, and swords along with some tapestries. An occasionally small table decorated with flowers or something else. Windows were planted into the stone, the evening sun lazily following through the stained glass. Rosy loved this hallway, when she was insane, she would clean it every Saturday. _I love this hallway, heck, I love this whole freaking castle. When I got bored, I cleaned this whole castle. What 'til Scourgey sees the kitchen, _Rosy thought.

Rosy's ears twitched suddenly and she stopped. "They're in the throne room," Rosy told Scourge. Scourge, who had been walking ahead, looked back. "How do we approach?" Scourge asked.

Rosy thought. "I'll go in first. I got a little surprise in the throne room. Come in when I give the signal," Rosy said. "What's the signal?" Scourge asked her.

"You'll know Scourgey," Rosy said, flirting and patting his cheek. Scourge, had the insane Rosy done this, he would have run away screaming. But this new Rosy had a flirt to her and was insanely hot _and _could make even Scourge melt by flashing a smile. Rosy walked up the door, opened it an inch, and slipped in, quiet as death. Once inside, Rosy jumped silently onto the rafters, using the shadows as her cover.

Rosy looked down at her prey, remembering the days of stalking Scourge. She stalked him, yeah, but she didn't want to kill him. It was something else…something else. She didn't know what it was, she probably would never know. Rosy examined tonight's game. There was Miles, that little fox traitor to Scourge, Alicia Acorn, the ever so loathsome copy of Sally Acorn, Boomer Walrus, she couldn't remember his prime copy, and Patch D'Coolette, who was wearing that stupid eye patch.

The Suppression Squad (or what was left of them) were all gathered around a folding table covered with a map and papers. Miles was pointing to somewhere and squinting at it, Rosy saw they were planning an attack on Kintobor's base. _Attack who and where you want, just get the f*** out of our castle, _Rosy thought. Rosy glanced around some more, seeing that there were about 40 robots around the room but when she looked at the throne, she nearly burst a vein.

Sitting there as if they were monarch was Fiona Fox. Rosy had hated that fox from the second she saw her. Why? Good question. Rosy was on the verge of jumping down and tearing open Fiona's throat, letting her blood flow onto the carpet, but not a drop on the throne. The throne was sacred to Rosy, it was where she would wait for Scourge to…not to kill him. Something else…

Rosy snapped out of her thoughts and smiled at her lovely and devious plan.

Down below, Fiona was getting bored. _This is SO boring. I have no clue when they'll stop yapping on about force fields and stuff. I do know one thing: Scourge and Rosy are finally dead, _Fiona thought as she played with her hair bow. "Then this means that Kintobor's force field is a 67-C generated by solar energy so that means that we should be able to use double nine R's reverse power to take out the left flank," Miles told his fellow team members.

"I don't know what you said, but it sounded to me 'Blah blah blah, blah blah, blah sciene talk, blah blah blah,'" a voice said from behind Miles.

Everyone turned towards Fiona, annoyed looks on everyone's face. "I didn't say anything," Fiona said, raising her hands in protest. This was completely true, but from the echo in the castle, it sounded as if Fiona said this. "Aw, don't you know who I am?" the voice asked, coming from the opposite side of the room.

Rosy jumped down, doing a flip and landing perfectly on her feet. "Who are you?" Alicia asked Rosy, not knowing who she was from her change. Rosy closed her eyes and put on a devil smile, saying, "They call me Anti-Amy Rose, but my friends call me Rosy the Rascal." They all stumbled back, shocked and fearful. They all knew what she was capable of. At last Boomer stuttered out, "R-R-Rosy?"

"Yes?"

"W-What h-happened t-t-to y-y-you?"

"After you shot out the car, you knocked Scourge out cold, but I stayed awake. The car hit bottom and I swam out with Scourge. I was near death, but somehow that reversed the affects of the Ring of Acorns. I'm not insane, but I'm still deadly," Rosy said, and smiled at them in a way that nearly caused some of them to pee their pants. "Lets play," Rosy said.

Rosy's hammer appeared in her hand and she dashed forward. Miles snapped out of the grip of fear and commanded the robots to attack. Bullets sprayed out like water from a hose. Rosy avoided the bullets like it was nothing. One green flash later and twelve robots were gone instantly. Rosy looked toward the current members of the Suppression Squad.

Rosy hooked Miles in the space between her hammer's handle and the hammer it's self. She spun him around before stopping suddenly and watching Miles go slamming into a wall. "That's goin' hurt in the morning!" Rosy yelled. Rosy had jumped on the table, not looking behind her. Boomer sneaked up and hooked his arms around her neck, pulling her off the table. With extreme force, he began squeezing her, trying to kill her.

"Hey, its not polite to hurt a lady!" Rosy yelled. With that, she threw her weight down, causing the force and momentum to make Boomer go flying into Miles, who was just getting up. Patch ran up and tried to do a flying kick to Rosy's head, but Rosy grabbed his foot and sent Patch flying into Boomer and Miles. Alicia took the time where Rosy was throwing Patch into the other guys to sneak up on Rosy and grab her wrists from behind.

Rosy head spun around and Alicia was about to punch her face in when Rosy yelled, "Wait! We can't take out or guest star yet!"

"'Guest star?'" Alicia asked, confused.

Rosy turned toward the door, which was blocked by robots, but there none the less. Rosy grinned wildly and shouted, "Ladies and gents, I'm proud to introduce our star of the night, King Scourge himself!"

The door to the throne room flew open and eight robots blew up instantly. Through the smoke and fire, Scourge walked in, sunglasses over eyes. Scourge looked up and gave an evil smile. "Respect the king, baby."

Alicia loosened her grip a tiny bit and Rosy threw her hands out of Alicia's grip. Rosy then spun around and kicked her nose. Alicia stumbled back, holding her nose. Scourge joined in the fun by attacking the robots while Rosy attacked Fiona. Rosy grabbed her hammer and slammed it against Fiona's own new found sword. "You got a new toy," Rosy said as she pushed against her sword. "Could barely call it a toy," Fiona said, pushing back.

Scourge on the other hand, was also having a great time. He had only three robots left before all the robots were gone. Scourge threw his foot into the robot's chest and it fell down, a deadly combination of oil and sparks. He then spun around, ripped the machine gun off of another robot and shot the robot. He turned and shot out the last robot. Once that robot was shot out, he dropped the machine gun. The green hedgehog then dusted his hands off on his coat and turned to Miles, Boomer, and Patch.

All boys, after getting hurt extremely by Rosy, were not going to even bother with Scourge, and ran out of the castle screaming like a bunch of little girls that had seen a bug. Scourge smirked and decided to move onto attacking Alicia, who was teaming up against Rosy. _Nobody hurts my girl, _Scourge thought, and punch Alicia in the shoulder. Alicia stumbled back and returned the attack by wrapping her whip around Scourge's left arm. Scourge strained to get away, trying to stay his ground.

Rosy looked back at Scourge. Rosy turned back to Fiona and kicked her in the chest. "I know we all want autographs, but wait until after the show, 'kay?" Rosy called, grabbing the whip and breaking it in half. Scourge spun and did a wheel kick to Alicia's cheek. The squirrel fell backwards, getting up quickly and running from the room. "Where are you going? Get back here you f***ing squirrel!" Fiona yelled.

Rosy ran to the door and yelled, "And keep your f***ing a**es away from this castle, you sons of b****es!" Scourge smiled at her enthusiasm, and both hedgehogs had their attention away from Fiona for six seconds. But that was enough time for the fox.

Rosy turned back to Fiona to get rid of the fox. One empty shot echoed through the castle and Rosy fell to her knees, clutching her right collar bone. Fiona stood there, holding the smoking hand gun. "Die, you f***ing demon," Fiona said, coming closer and pushing the muzzle of the gun to forehead.

Scourge stood there. Moonlight filtered through the window from the full moon. Then, in a wave of sudden angry, Scourge shouted, "You f***ing b****. Get the f***ing gun away from her now you d*** b****!" Scourge felt even more power rushing through his veins.

Rosy and Fiona's eyes were wide open staring at Scourge. He was now four times his size, his fur was a forest green, with white tips at the end of his spines. His gloves had ripped off and he had claws. His leather coat had not ripped, but had stretched. His shoes were now spiked on the bottom and his scar's fur was the same color as the scars.

Scourge's arm stretched out and his claws scraped Fiona's cheek. Fiona moved back, pressing her hand against her cheek. "B******!" Fiona shouted at him. "Well you now what, I'm breaking up with you!" Scourge shouted back. "Ohhh!" Rosy said, in taunting tone. "Shut up b****," Fiona told Rosy. "Don't you dare talk to her that way!" Scourge said, picking Rosy up in his arms, "Now get your sorry a** out of here and don't come near here again."

"Make me," Fiona said to her now ex-boyfriend. Scourge growled and Fiona panicked and ran out of the castle as fast as she could. Rosy was still wide eyed but for some reason, in Scourge's arms, she felt extremely safe. Scourge looked down at the girl who's blood was spilling onto his chest. "If your wondering about the whole 'complete change' thing, it's called a werehog. It happens every full moon," Scourge told her.

Rosy nodded, getting weak from blood lose. Scourge, noticing that she was getting extremely pale, got worried. Rosy closed her eyes, the only thing she noticed before slipping into an unconscious state was the night sky and the wind hitting her face.

* * *

Rosy slow came into consciousness slowly, at first only knowing that she was lying somewhere. The first thing she felt was light shining on her face. The next thing she felt was pain, and a lot of it too. It attacked her arm and collar bone. Rosy opened her eyes then, looking up at a ceiling, waiting for all her senses to return to her. Rosy then felt that her hand was being held. Rosy rolled her head over and saw Scourge, head bowed, sitting next to the bed, holding her hand.

Rosy looked the other way and found she was in some sort of hospital. Rosy was hooked up to IV and extra blood, she must have lost a lot of blood. Rosy was lying in a hospital bed, bandages wrapped around her arm and her collar bone. Rosy had the only bed in the room along with a TV on a shelf, a window, and a bathroom.

Rosy then began to try and sit up. Her hand slipped out of Scourge's hand and Scourge's head flew up. "Whoa, stay down, doc's orders," Scourge told her, gently pushing her down, "you lost a lot of blood." Rosy didn't fight this and allowed him to push her back down. "What doc?" Rosy asked.

Right at that moment, Dr. Kintobor walked in, carrying a clipboard. "Well looks like everything's fine here. You have returned to your normal stats and will be able to check out tomorrow, Rosy," he said as he walked up to them. Rosy glanced at Scourge and raised an eyebrow. "I was only able to get you checked in because of your condition," Scourge told her. Kintobor nodded, saying, "Yes, if it wasn't for your condition, then I would have blast Scourge down like that." Kintobor snapped his fingers for emphases.

"Also, an old woman found out about your whole change and donated all of her clothes and shoes from when she was a teen," Kintobor added. Rosy was amazed and happy, because all of her other clothes wouldn't-and couldn't-fit her now. "Wow, that's really generous of her. Where is she, I need to thank her," Rosy said.

Kintobor and Scourge bowed their heads, as if in pray. "Um, Rosy, the old woman, she…died an hour ago," Scourge told her. Rosy was shocked at this, this old woman had given so much to her and her life was taken for it.

_What was it my Sunday School teacher said? 'God works in very mysterious ways, sweetheart. I'm very sorry for the lose of your little baby brother.' _

She wasn't sorry.

* * *

Kintobor walked down the hallways, checking in on patients and how they were doing. As he walked down the hallway, he heard voices from Rosy's room.

"Then you carefully fold the paper so it looks like a kite and…Scourge you messed up, don't tear it."

Kintobor rolled his eyes, annoyed that Scourge had stayed past the visiting hours. Kintobor peeked in the room, ready to tell Scourge that it was time to go. Scourge was sitting on the edge of Rosy's bed, holding a piece of bright yellow paper. Rosy was sitting up, holding a half folded bright red piece of paper. "What is it supposed be again?" Scourge asked.

"For the last time, it's a peace crane," Rosy said, annoyed at Scourge.

"So its not supposed to look like a torn kite?" Scourge asked, holding out a crumpled piece of paper.

Rosy laughed at this, "Okay, maybe we should have down something easier."

"Uh, Scourge, you stayed past visiting hours," Kintobor interrupted. Both hedgehogs looked up at him. Scourge shrugged and got up, stretching. "Yeah well, we aren't in perfect friendship with the Suppression Squad so might as well get going. They might blow up the castle," Scourge said, and with that he dashed out of the hospital.

* * *

**What you people think? Huh? All you have to do is hit the review button, that's all. Please? Flame me if you want, just tell me what you people think. Anyway, I shall have next chapter up quickly. **

**R&R and I'm out peoples.**

**V_Hit the button_V**


	3. ATTENTION TO ALL READERS

ATTENTION TO ALL READERS

Okay, so I went over this story and it needs some serious work. Like, I'm going to take it off the site, rewrite everything, then put it back up. BUT I'm going to be using my new account and my new account is _The Raven and the Rose. The story will be taken down and the account deleted in a month or two, so everyone read this and no one freak out to me when this story come backs on with a different author. _

_Um…yeah that's it._


End file.
